Rosario Plus Future Gohan
by Blademastergold
Summary: <html><head></head>Future Gohan's last stand turns out to be the beginning of his new life when going to Yokia academy and meeting new friends, but he can't forget his past and with new threats how will Gohan handle this. Also he will be replacing Tsukune so sorry for all you Tsukune fans.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario + Future Gohan**

**Notes: I don't own Future Gohan/Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z or Rosario + Vampire**

**Authors notes: Hello people my name is Blademastergold and this is my first fanfic so please tell me what I can do to become better at this stuff.**

Chapter 1: Future Gohan vs. the Androids

He had just knocked Trunks out after he saw the first explosion and knew he would not come out alive but he was the only hope so far. **I have too even if I die I will die fighting!** Future Gohan thought to himself while flying to the ground were the androids were. When Future Gohan found were the androids he went down and landed a hard but swift kick to **#17s** face that sent him flying into a tall building ripping some of 17's cloths  
><em>Ah Son Gohan it's been a year hasn't it.<em>  
>17 said in a cocky voice as he would always use before they would fight,<br>_Hey 17 let's make Gohan our tie breaker or a cooler name for it sudden death winner takes all_, 18 suggested to 17 so they could have a little more "fun" as they called it. 17 nodded but before they rushed at Gohan they ask if he had any last words.  
><em>Yes in fact I do, you know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really I am! Even if you manage to kill this body someone even stronger would surface and take my place! But that won't be needed because I am Son Gohan the, son of Son Goku AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! <em> Gohan said stronger than ever while power up to his max and then the androids rushed at him but Gohan quickly kick 18 away and quickly charged/fired a Kamehameha at 17 to send him back but 17 countered with a photon flash yet Gohan deflected it and flashed in front of 17 and hit him with a strong axe kick. #18 stood there shocked on just how well Gohan was doing.  
><strong>Wow he is fired up today and we are both using full power yet I know he can't beat us both together ,<strong> 18 though to herself but let the thought go and fired herself at Gohan to deliver a strong 360 round house kick to his face as 17 got up and fired about 100 Ki blast to send Gohan into the air then they both appeared above him hitting him down on to the ground but Gohan back flipped and fired a strong kamehameha when both 17, and 18 landed as they fired a move they just made called Twin Photon Blaster.

Gohan put all of his power into his kamehameha pushing back the Twin Photon Blaster sending both 17 and 18 back he thought he had won but knew it was too easy and saw that 17 and 18 were still standing then the thunder storm started.  
><em>This thunder storm is a great back round for your death<em> 17 said knowing what he was going then looked at 18, she could tell just by looking in 17's eyes what they had to do.  
><em>SORRY ANDROIDS BUT THERE IS NO END FOR ME ONLY YOU<em>, Gohan screamed to the androids powering up one more time until lightning started forming around him his hair was starting to become more golden, then 17 and 18 rushed at him fearing that if they waited any longer he would kill them, they attacked in what almost seemed like a dance but Gohan was starting to overpower them until 17 pulled a cheap trick by tripping Gohan until he had to fly away until both androids knocked him down on to the ground firing many Ki blast until it ended up killing one of the two last warriors but his last thought was**Trunks it's all up please defeat the androids and pick up where I left off.**

**Authors Note: For my very first chapter I think I did very good also I really thought that starting with the Future Gohan Vs. The Androids fight was a good choice and just so you know Future Gohan almost did go super saiyan 2 in this chapter but it didn't work out in the end all though he will get it later on anyways keep reading and please review because then more chapters will be coming out more and more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rosario Plus Future Gohan

Authors note: Yes this is the second chapter hope you like it.  
><em>_<em>  
>Chapter Two: Future Gohan plus a Vampire<br>Future Gohan felt tired, his entire body hurt, his vision was blurry.  
>Is this what it feels like to be dead? Future Gohan just thought to himself before he heard a voice<br>_Hey kid, kid get up, I said GET UP!_ Future Gohan shot up and then realized he was sitting in a set on a bus.

_About time kid a human found you lying on the ground with the Yokai academy poster in you're in hand and brought you here to the stop and I had to bring on the bus, and may I say you weigh a ton._  
>Future Gohan was confused, not only was he going to some place called Yokai but he thought he was suppose to be dead. Moments later the bus went through a trippy tunnel, which Gohan passed off as normal after all the things he had gone through before, he then looked at his right arm and saw it was there any one could tell by his face that he was happy<br>**YES NOW I MIGHT STAND A BETTER CHANCE WHEN FIGHTING THE ANDRIODS! ... Wait I don't know where I am and I can barley sense myself how can fight them like this.** Future Gohan pondered on this until the bus driver spoke up  
><em>Hey kid Yokai is a scary place are you sure you can handle it?<em> The bus driver was just scared for Gohan because he knew Gohan was going to be a new kid at the school, but was shocked when Gohan said something he would never expect  
><em>Yup I am sure I can handle this I mean I can hold myself in near death so I think school is no problem.<em>**Even though I don't know how I got here I can fulfill my dream of becoming a scholar** Future Gohan thought this would be a great chance to make his mom happy but was cut off when they exited the tunnel. Gohan got out of the bus to see a red sea though it was normal… for him anyways after living in what was his own personal hell he got use to alto of thing, red sea included.  
>Well looks like the only way to the school is through those woods so better get going. As Gohan walked in the woods he heard something, so being the smart person he is Gohan charged a little ki blast and fired it at the source of the sound and there was a tiny explosion<br>_AHHH I CAN TELL I WILL HATE THIS GUY ALREADY!_  
><em>Oh it was just a taking bat… Yup still normal for me.<em>  
>Right as Gohan finished talking to himself he heard a girl screaming and the next thing he knew, he got hit by a bike and was on the ground<p>

_Ow!_  
><em>Oh are you okay.<em>  
><em>W-what oh ya I'm okay.<em>  
><em>Oh well I'm Moka nice to meet and <strong>(Sniff Sniff)<strong> your blood smells really nice._  
><em>Wait what?<em>  
><em>Can I ask what do you think of vampire?<em>  
>Moka then came really close to Gohans face<br>_They are better than fucking androids, also why do you ask?_  
><em>Because I am a vampire<em>  
>Moka then bit down on Gohan neck making Gohan flinch.<br>_Oh well hey I think we are going to be late for school, also my name is Gohan_  
><em>OH MY GOD I FORGOT<em>  
>Gohan and Moka then ran towards the school at top speed not wanting to be late<p>

Time skip to the class

_Hello if you're new students to Yokai nice to meet you my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher._  
><strong>Wow the teacher is really nice I guess I am just lucky today.<strong> Gohan thought this to himself even past the part about it being only for monsters but there was one comment that ticked him off.  
><em>Hey why don't we just kill all the human males and use the females for more pleasurable things?<em>

_Well they control most of the plane and from what we know they are mostly peaceful _  
>Class went on and they went over many things that Gohan knew already so it kinda board him once class was over Gohan went to get a drink from the vending machine and saw Moka so he walked up to her.<br>_Hey Moka._  
><em>Oh hi Gohan why were you not paying that much attention in class?<em>  
><em>Well it was nothing new to me so I guess I got board<em>  
><em>Oh well let's sit down<em>  
><em>Ok.<em>  
>Both Gohan and, Moka both sat down on a bench and were having a nice chat until Senzo showed up and started bullying Gohan and hurt him pretty bad.<br>_Hey Moka how about you stop hanging with that loser Gohan._  
><em>NO I AM HANGING OUT WITH GOHAN RIGHT NOW SO GO AWAY!<em>  
>After that Moka took Gohan to the roof so they could hangout alone and no one would bother them.<p>

_Hey Moka can I ask you something?_  
><em>Oh sure, what is it?<em>  
><em>Well when I think of a vampire I think of something much more scary and-<em>  
>Gohan was cut off by what Moka said next.<p>

_Well that is because I have this Rosary on my breast that seal my power but when taken off I turn into a really scary vampire, the only thing is I can't take it off myself._

_So you're still the same Moka even if you are a bit scarier._

_OH GOHAN I KNEW YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND_  
>Moka then jumped on Gohan hugging him tightly.<br>_You know Gohan you're my first friend here and my first friend ever!_  
><em>Wait your first friend ever why?<em>  
><em>Well you see I once went to human schools and well they were all really mean so I hate humans THEY CAN ALL DIE FOR I CARE!<em>  
><em>Well then I guess you hate me.<em>  
><em>What?!<em>  
>You see I am human, <strong>only half though but that doesn't matter that much because if she says they can all die she means me too.<strong>  
>Gohan started to back away but then picked up to running into the woods.<br>_Gohan is a human no, no it doesn't matter he is my friend_  
>Time skip to the woods<br>Moka was running after Gohan until she was found by Senzo and was starting to get beat up ((From this point it plays out like the anime/manga but with a weakened future Gohan so time skip))  
><em>Hmm so you're the one that woke me from my sleep<em>  
><em>What the heck is she a S class vampire but ho-<em>  
>Senzo was interrupted but a swift round house kick to his face that landed him in the side of a mountain<br>That battle took five seconds  
>Gohan got up and started walking to inner Moka being really weak and barley able to stand up but then fell into her arms.<br>_Hm Gohan I must say there is a power deep inside you but you're too weak to use it hehe but, you are friendly so I will make sure you are taken care of by my other self._  
>Inner Moka put on here rosary turning back into Outer Moka.<br>_OH GOD GOHAN ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!_  
><em>Somehow yes thank you Moka haha<em>  
><em>Well you are my friend so just be more careful and don't leave me.<em>  
><em>All right Moka.<em>

___  
>Authors note: Yes I did get really lazy at the end but it's the best I could come up with for now, also chapter three will be much better I can tell you that but until the time <strong>DBZ narrator voice: See you next time on Rosario Plus Future Gohan<strong>


End file.
